Fine
by girltogirl
Summary: Faye never knew she wanted kids, until she held her newborn for the first time. Fayana Week day 1- Parents. Rated T, as always, to be safe.


I haven't written in months. I'm extremely nervous. Please be light with the reviews.

Fayana Week Day 1- Parents.

* * *

Kids.

Something Faye never knew she wanted, until she held her first born in her arms, cradling the tiny body gently against her chest. Her chest rose and fell in deep, even breaths, and her eyes were closed. She looked so peaceful.

But it was the moment that Faye felt a tiny hand wrap itself around her index finger that she knew.

The feeling of unconditional love, of pure happiness, and an overwhelming sense of joy as she stared down at the beautiful, tiny, slightly pink baby.

Her wife was watching her from her place on the hospital bed. Faye knew she was smiling at the sight, trying not to cry.

Faye Chamberlain-Meade could hardly contain her own tears at the unexpected rush of affection and emotion she felt as she pressed her lips to the soft forehead.

"Faye."

The tall woman turned to stare at her beautiful, still-sweaty, glowing wife. She smiled when the other woman reached out her arms, and Faye slowly walked to her, setting the baby back in Diana's arms.

"She's perfect," Diana sighed, contently.

Faye knew she couldn't speak, or she'd start crying right there and then. But she gave a nod, and Diana smiled up at her, knowingly, her teeth flashing in the dimly lit room.

Diana moved slightly over to the right side of the bed, indicating Faye should sit beside her, which she readily agreed to. The darker brunette wrapped her right arm around Diana's shoulders, touching the baby girl's head softly with her left hand.

"What should we call her?" she whispered after a few moments of content silence.

"I like... well... I was thinking... what about Beth?"

Faye shook her head. "That's too common a name. I want it to be more... personal."

Diana let out an "mmm" of understanding, and they both turned their heads back to the tiny little girl that completed their family. The lighter-haired brunette broke the silence after another few minutes of sitting quietly.

"Myka? That's a pretty name, and not as common."

But Faye had another name in mind. "What about Phoebe?"

Phoebe was the name they agreed on.

...

Three years.

Little Phoebe Chamberlain-Meade was now three years old. She was a quiet little girl, but she was very observant, Faye could tell from the start. She watched and listened, rather than talked. She had her mother's nose, and hair, and... her radiant personality.

The three got on great... a happy, healthy family. Faye and Diana took turns driving little Phoebe to daycare and picking her up. They took turns making dinner- whoever was home earlier. Faye usually helped with Phoebe's bath, and Diana would be the one to read her a bedtime story, the three of them snuggled up on the couch.

Faye never really thought this was how her life would turn out, not that she minded; she was happy. She had a beautiful, loving wife, and a sweet, intelligent little girl.

But there was one nagging thought at the back of her mind.

Diana was a Blackwell, and although she overcame the darkness inside her, she had been affected deeply. She'd lost herself for months, fighting the urge to use her magic for what she wanted, fighting a battle internally that Faye couldn't help her deal with.

The recovering process wasn't easy, either. It took months- years, even for Diana to have opened up to Faye again, to have completely ridden herself of her Blackwell ancestry and hunger for power.

She wondered from day to day, just for a mere second, if Diana had passed down some of that blood, that _hunger_, to Phoebe.

...

But nothing out of the ordinary happened. Faye murmured a silent, whispered "_thanks_" to whomever was listening... not that she believed in that sort of thing.

It was hard for both Diana and Faye to see Phoebe leave their tightly held hands and loving embraces to run toward the kindergarten playground, where a young woman met her in the middle, and bent down to be face-to-face.

Phoebe's eyes lit up and she smiled, and neither Faye nor Diana could contain their own smiles, though Diana's sparkled slightly with unshed tears.

"Our little baby's growing up," Faye sighed.

Diana reached out and squeezed her hand. "She'll be fine."

"I'm not the one who needs convincing," Faye pointed out, a tiny, loving smirk emerging on her face as she looked into Diana's watery eyes.

Diana let out a sniffle.

"Our little baby's growing up," she repeated Faye's words back to her.

All Faye could do was nod and give Diana a reassuring smile.

"She'll be fine."


End file.
